pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oscar9545
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Oscar9545 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 18:12, December 20, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. If you continue to make pages that aren't related to Phineas and Ferb, I'm going to have to block you. In case you haven't noticed, we're the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, not the Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Wiki. Unless you can make the pages somehow tie into Phineas and Ferb, you'll be blocked. Thanks. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 04:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Edits No problem but you don't have to thank everyone for every time they edit a beneficial edit. That's the reason we are all here. [[User:Scubadave|'I- I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it! (Dramatic London Symphony)']]Darth Vader: Nooooooooooooo! 00:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) 1) Sorry, got other things I have to do. 2) You have to stop using copyright material in your articles, it is against policy. [[User:Scubadave|'I- I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it! (Dramatic London Symphony)']]Darth Vader: Nooooooooooooo! 03:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, 1) Use your signature whenever you leave a message on someone's page, and 2) If you didn't catch that, look at the previous message again. [[User:Scubadave|'I- I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it! (Dramatic London Symphony)']]Darth Vader: Nooooooooooooo! 04:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo, Sega, X-box, to name a few. [[User:Scubadave|'I- I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it! (Dramatic London Symphony)']]Darth Vader: Nooooooooooooo! 21:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude, stop using official logos/brands/copyrighted stuff in your pages. Like Scuba said, we might get sued. And that, mah friend, is not a good thing. Now, here's the deal: if you stop, you shall be forgiven. If you continue, you will be blocked for a week. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 03:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no can do...it's copyright material and it can't be used here at all. So you have to stop forever. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with ayone else: :-( 03:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: No. You will stop using it forever. I don't the wiki getting sued, because that means we'll have to shut the whole place down. So, if you use it one more time, you WILL be blocked. If you continue after you're blocked, you'll be blocked from this wiki FOR A YEAR. Do you understand? I don't to be mean, but I have to. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 03:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Harsh...but understandable [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 03:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Then please stop. Thankz! [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 03:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes you can help me. Disneydude94 (talk) 03:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 03:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Checking When is Angry Birds, Timon, and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 3 is out. Disneydude94 (talk) 23:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 23:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Idea! What do you think of my new picture for the new series of Phineas and Ferb. Disneydude94 (talk) 02:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 02:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you made a picture when Phineas and Isabella kissed eachother in front of Angry Birds, Timon, and Pumbaa. Disneydude94 (talk) 02:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 02:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata, I'll find the pictures tommorow after school, if not, I'll be at my dads house on Thursday. I promise I'll find it and make picture. Disneydude94 (talk) 05:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 05:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Happy Easter Day. Sure. You can edit it. Disneydude94 (talk) 01:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 01:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? When's part 4 is coming? By the way, I'm sorry that I didn't have much time for the picture, but I spend my whole hour is to draw by pencils is Phineas and Isabella kissed eachother in front of Angry Birds, Timon, and Pumbaa. I'm glad that you agreed when Timon and Pumbaa became Phineas and Ferb's new friends. ;-) Disneydude94 (talk) 03:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 03:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) SURPRISE! I've finally draw Phineas and Isabella kissed eachother in front of Angry Birds, Timon, and Pumbaa. Disneydude94 (talk) 03:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 03:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready for part 5. How about you? Okay Ok you can put Rio characters in both page. I'll be waiting.Disneydude94 (talk) 22:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 22:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I've already change the third part in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare. Call me when you're ready. Disneydude94 (talk) 21:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 21:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready for part 5. Question When you made Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo!, were you copying off of this? I'm not mad, just asking. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you still there? Disneydude94 (talk) 00:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 00:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm ready for part 5. Disneydude94 (talk) 00:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC)DisneydudeDisneydude94 (talk) 00:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the tight squeze, I was busy for spring carnival and my phone is dead. Anyway, I've already edit in part 2. Do you like my ideas when Timon and Pumbaa became Isabella's new pets. Disneydude94 (talk) 05:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 05:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you got my message last night? Hey dude. Where are you man? I've been waiting for you. Are you ok? I'm still waiting for you to come? Just for reminder. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Happy Birthday Oscar9545! Hope I can made you a present. Disneydude94 (talk) 01:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 01:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Buddy! I've got a present for you. Disneydude94 (talk) 02:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 02:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday dude your a really cool guy to work with at the Video game Fanon Wiki :D FREE CAKE! FREE CAKE! (No Cake No Cake) 7:55 May 13, 2011 (UTC) Like it? What do you thimk of my new pictures that I gave you Disneydude94 (talk) 22:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 22:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you have anything else like we can edit? Disneydude94 (talk) 02:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 02:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I thought we can work together as a team so we can edit this page. Disneydude94 (talk) 00:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC)DisneyDude94Disneydude94 (talk) 00:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) COOL! I like your pictures! And the answer is yes. Disneydude94 (talk) 01:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 01:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) What does it mean about this between Timon and Pumbaa.Disneydude94 (talk) 02:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 02:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. I'll be waiting for ypur pictures coming in including Angry Birds, Timon, and Pumbaa to the Rescue part 6.Disneydude94 (talk) 03:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 03:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edit You do NOT rename/restore other people's pages. It's not your page, so don't mess with it. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 01:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) That idiot was Zoidokl who calls me a jerk! He thinks I stole it, but it was all a lie, I was framed, I'm an innocent! Disneydude94 (talk) 02:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 02:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your Message Sure, you can make pages. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 14:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Message 1. I'm not an admin, so I can't delete a blog 2. I don't really watch Pucca. Sorry. Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 20:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oscar this is MarioPhineas76 and answer me this question. Do you like Nintendo? Hey buddy. Join me at http://phineasandferbadventures.wikia.com/?redirect=no Disneydude94 (talk) 05:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 05:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pictures. Disneydude94 (talk) 01:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 01:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC)